Meet me at Maria
by Tachibanafever
Summary: Ereri AU in which Eren is a student who meets an older guy (Levi) in a coffee shop. Basically just an indulgence of my love of this ship, and the vast possibilities that come with AUs. Each chapter will be posted twice, once from Eren's POV and the other from Levi's. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, I'm late" Eren noted as he checked the clock on his phone. He quickened his pace as he hastily shoved it back into his jeans pocket. He wasn't far from his destination, and he craved the warmth of his favourite little café. The cold was so bitter, it stung his bare skin, and he felt numbness pulsing through his being; trying to concentrate on the sensation he would feel with sweet sweet coffee running down his throat.  
Sighing, he rounded the final corner and then it was in sight. The sign read _'Maria' _in a wonderfully graceful font, and the exterior was worn, but still pleasant looking.

As he opened the door, he almost forgot his current predicament as warmth from the heater threatened to engulf him; and he would have welcomed it. He closed his eyes, so as to fully enjoy this simple bliss, but was brought back to reality by a voice. It wasn't loud, and it didn't sound angry, but it instilled a certain fear in Eren that nothing else did.

"You're late"

He gulped. "I'm sorry, Mikasa! Petra's seminar ran late, but I got here as fast as I could."

The girl with straight black hair appeared to be chewing on her tongue.

"I guess you can't help that, but I'm sick of you being late for everything Eren. However, it's you that's going to suffer" she said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

Out of no where appeared Eren's best friend, Armin. He was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I tried to buy your coffee, but..." his voice trailed off as Mikasa gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"We agreed this would be the penalty, right Armin?"  
He seemed to find a bit more composure in Mikasa's touch, as he nodded firmly.  
"Yes, you were late, so you have to buy your own." They smirked at one another and walked back over to their table where they held their cups up mockingly.

Begrudgingly Eren joined the queue.

He knew exactly what he wanted, he had been craving it all day. A vanilla latte, yes, that was exactly what he needed after the day he'd had. He had slept in, got to his first lecture late, which caused Hanji to recap everything he had missed, much to the distaste of all of the other students, had almost gotten into another fist fight with Jean Kirschtein. _'That horse faced fuck is lucky he has such a freckled saint of a boyfriend, or I would have snapped his neck'_ Eren thought to himself.

It was finally his turn, and just as he stepped forward he heard the bell indicating either the departure of a patron, or the arrival of one. Eren had long accepted that he was far too nosey for his own good, and started to place his order as he turned to inspect the person who had let in the cold.

"I'll have a- ummmmmm" he trailed off, and totally blanked. He had turned to look at the man who had entered as he had joined the queue behind him; and now he couldn't take his eyes off of him. _Damn. _This guy was hot, seriously hot. Eren couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Eren?" The girl behind the counter was a friend, sort of. He knew her through Marco (Jean's boyfriend) and he had to admit, she was the sweetest person he knew.

"Oh, um, I'll have a... shit what did I even come here for?" He had known just a moment ago, hadn't he? Exactly what he wanted... but now, all he could see was this guy. Those hooded grey eyes were burning into his mind and he couldn't even begin to recall what he wanted.  
"I'm sorry Eren, but there are other people waiting, would you like to try our special if you're stuck?" Eren silently thanked Christa for being so sweet, and he knew no other barista would treat him with such patience. He was starting to feel really embarrassed, knowing that the man behind him probably thought he was a total dork.  
"Christa" the interruption came from the back, and Eren rolled his eyes knowing exactly who it was, "stop being so damn polite. If he can't make up his mind, tell him to get to the back of the line."

'Fuck you Ymir' he thought as he desperately scoured the menu without even reading it.

"Don't be so rude, Ymir" Christa hissed.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me" Eren felt the blush creep up on him, and he started to wish he had never turned around. Guys did not have this effect on him, he was Eren Jaeger and he could get any guy he wanted; this was fucking ridiculous.

"Could I just get the special?" he said. His voice had returned along with his confidence.

"Sure thing! Ymir, one hazelnut latte" she called.

He moved to the side to wait after paying for his drink, and silently thanking himself for sleeping in and missing his morning coffee, if he had not, he'd have had no money in his wallet, and would have looked even stupider in front of that guy. That mysterious looking, totally gorgeous, devil may care... man. Shit, how old was he? Eren groaned inwardly at the realisation that this guy was probably at least ten years his senior.  
"Welcome Sir, what would you like?" Eren was brought back by the sound of Christa attempting to take the man's order.

Before he could answer, Ymir came forward. Pretending not to see Eren, she called out "One hazelnut latte for a 'Mr Indecisive'." The guy snorted, and Eren wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. _Fuck, he must think I'm such a loser. _  
"Very funny" he snarled, snatching the drink out of Ymir's unnaturally large man hand. "You know that's why you have to work in the back, don't you Ymir? You're shitty with people"  
Spitting the words out like venom, he stalked away, huffing loudly as the annoyance built up in him. He couldn't believe that that freckled bitch had made him look even worse. At least he'd gotten the last word in.

Eren had barely gotten comfortable before Mikasa and Armin were probing him for answers.

"What took you so long?"

"Why is your face red?"  
"Why were you being pissy with Ymir?"

"What did you order? That isn't your usual"

"Guys shut the fuck up, he's coming" he said irritably.

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other, quirked their eyebrows and then looked in the direction of the counter. Approaching them was what could only be described as a short man who looked like he had an even shorter temper.

"Did that guy give you trouble?" Mikasa asked calmly as she made to get out of her seat.  
"No, no, nothing like that" Eren whispered urgently as he tried to pull her back down into her seat.

"Then what's his deal? Why do you care that he's coming this way?" Mikasa asked, as she sat back. Eren didn't answer, but he didn't need to; luckily Armin was extremely observant and logical.

"You like him." was all the blonde said, before taking another slurp of his caramel frappuccino.

Eren's eyes widened, and his blush became prominent once more.

"What? No, don't be stupid Armin... the guy must be like thirty"

Armin quirked his eyebrow once more and smirked knowingly; nothing got past him.  
"Please. You're so obvious you may as well have his dick in your mouth."

"ARMIN" Mikasa and Eren said in unison, utterly shocked that such a vulgar phrase had passed those sweet lips.

"You may be spending too much time with Jean, if phrases like that are slipping out." Mikasa interjected "but please, tell me more about Eren's crush" she smirked before adding another sugar to her spiced vanilla latte.

Eren eyed Armin with his best 'don't-you-fucking-dare' eyes, but Armin had long stopped being intimidated by them.  
"Okay, so there's the fact that your bright red... also, you have a drink you don't like, which indicates that you chose it on a whim. Either to prove a point, or because you were too frazzled to remember your order, and took the special as default. I'm assuming the latter, and I'm also assuming that it was that man's entrance that broke your concentration. And if all of that wasn't glaringly obvious enough, there is also the fact that you, just now, outright said 'he's coming' which insinuates that you don't want to be embarrassed while he's in the vicinity or that you don't want attention drawn to yourself. I'm guessing that's because you made a spectacle of yourself at the counter."  
Armin took a long and triumphant slurp of his drink.

"Fuck you, Armin" Eren said, as he sunk now into his seat, and puffed out his cheeks in defeat. He quickly allowed them to deflate once he realised that he was sat facing the man whom Armin had just been talking about. He was sat at a table by himself, facing Eren. His eyes were on him now, and Eren couldn't help but return his gaze. He was trying to be inconspicuous but Eren knew that wasn't his forte, and if his luck was anything like usual, he was probably starting to piss the guy off.

He simply couldn't take his eyes off the guy, he was stunning. The way his sharply cut black hair hung gracefully about eyebrows that were fine and detailed. His grey hooded eyes were fascinating, and he was extremely toned for a man of his stature. Eren was getting rather flustered, as whenever he looked at this guy, Armin or Mikasa would make a rude remark, or compare Eren to a stalker, which had him giggling like this was his first crush. He could the guy's patience waning as his eyebrows knitted together with annoyance as he stalked off to the rest room.

"I don't want to sound too obvious, but you could go talk to the guy you know" Armin suggested.

"Isn't that a little weird? Following a guy into a bathroom to talk to him?" Eren laughed

Shrugging, Mikasa picked up her things. "You're cute, you can get away with it" she laughed as she rummaged for her car keys. "Besides, if you're going to do it, you better hurry up, we're leaving soon."

"But I just got here!" Eren whined  
"Armin and I have been here since seven, it's not my fault you have a weird timetable."

"We'll wait in the car" Armin said cheerfully, as he and Mikasa walked to the door.

Eren was nervous; was he seriously going to do this? Was he going to walk into a café bathroom, to strike up a conversation with a man who looked slightly murderous, who, he reminded himself, might not even be interested in guys.

Oh well, he sighed deeply before making his way to the rest room.

"Here goes nothing."


	2. Levi POV c1

_'I fucking hate the cold'_ Levi grumbled to himself, as he hunched over; pushing his shoulders as far up as was humanly possible. His fists were clenched tightly inside his pockets, and his sharp and beady eyes were scouring desperately for shelter.

_'Great'_ he thought to himself _'If you're not looking for them, this is nothing but fucking coffee shops. Low and behold, you want one and there isn't one in sight. Well shit.'_ His eyes continued to dart around the street furiously; and his temperament was becoming more and more delicate.

He rounded a corner on a whim, and his thin and knitted brows released in relief. It didn't look like much; not like the ones dotting every street corner, part of large chains... however, it looked pleasant enough- cosy even.

Relaxing his shoulders, straightening his back and trying, despite himself, to look slightly less murderous than he felt was appropriate, Levi entered the coffee shop.

A gust of warmth from the heater melted his features and allowed him to fully appreciate that he had stumbled upon this rather sweet looking hole in the wall.

Walking up to the counter to place his order, he surveyed the young man standing there.

"I'll have a- ummmmmm" the guy seemed put off by something. He had turned to look at Levi as he had joined the queue behind him; and he had not looked back.

"Eren?" the woman behind the counter said sweetly.

"Oh, um, I'll have a... shit what did I even come here for?" Levi could see the poor guy mentally kicking himself, and looking more than a little flustered. If he wasn't in such a rush to get something hot in him, he might have felt bad for the guy; only right now, he was feeling impatient.  
"I'm sorry Eren, but there are other people waiting, would you like to try our special if you're stuck?" This girl had the patience of a saint or maybe it was because she knew the guy? She barely looked old enough to be working so late; small, blonde and with blue eyes brighter than any he had seen.  
"Christa" the interruption came from a less appealing woman, "stop being so damn polite. If he can't make up his mind, tell him to get to the back of the line."

The boy looked at the menu above desperately, scanning it frantically, practically racking his brains for an answer.

"Don't be so rude, Ymir" the sweet girl hissed.

"I'm really sorry" the boy said sullenly. "I don't know what came over me" he was clearly very embarrassed, and although Levi could only see a little of him from this angle, he couldn't help thinking that his blush was pretty cute; despite the irritation build up from the lack of caffeine.

"Could I just get the special?" he said a little more boldly. He seemed to have found his voice, and damn; confidence suited him.

"Sure thing!" she chirped, seemingly glad that this wouldn't turn into a big deal. "Ymir, one hazelnut latte" she called to the girl in the back.

The boy paid, and moved to the side while he waited for his drink.  
"Welcome Sir, what would you like?" she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Before Levi could answer, the taller, and again, definitely less appealing (in Levi's eyes) came forward with the young man's drink. She pretended not to see him, and called out "One hazelnut latte for a 'Mr Indecisive'." Levi snorted, that was actually pretty funny; but apparently the boy didn't think so. "Very funny" he snarled and he snatched the drink out of her hand. "You know that's why you have to work in the back, don't you Ymir? You're shitty with people" he spat out that last remark before marching off to sit with his friends. Levi couldn't help smirking, this trip had been rather entertaining; but something had grabbed his curiosity. Just what had caused that seemingly composed and cocky brat to seize up like that? Levi didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn that when the guy had initially turned around, it had been Levi his eyes had landed on.

Shaking away his curiosity, he ordered the special and headed over to an empty table. Not by intention, but he could see that guy from earlier, Eren was it?, sitting with his friends. He was facing Levi, and he would look at him every now and then, when he thought Levi wasn't paying attention. He noted that whenever he looked at him, his eyes would widen and his mouth would part slightly. Levi hated to admit it, but this kid was cute. Definitely not his type though. No, he liked big guys, guys with muscle, and confidence, guys that thought they could break him... it just made proving them wrong all the more amusing.  
Now, he was getting pretty annoyed. What the fuck was this kid's problem? He would glance over at Levi, one of his friends would notice, and then he'd start giggling. Was this kid messing with him? Because that, regardless of who you are, is never a good idea.

If this kid was fucking with him, he was going to snap him in half; but there was something about the way those big green eyes widened when he was in his line of sight, something that Levi didn't understand, couldn't quite place, but it didn't look like mockery.

Speaking of those big green eyes, _fuck_, they put the cute barista's eyes to shame. They were fucking astonishing, breath taking even; and it was taking far too much of Levi's will power not to be sucked into them.

Levi hated feelings like that, lust and affection, they were better described as a weakness, and that was the last thing he needed.

"Whatever" he whispered to himself, although he wasn't entirely sure why, as he stood up and made for the rest room.


	3. Chapter 2

He stood in front of the door for a moment, still contemplating what he was about to do.

_Calm the fuck down, Jaeger. _He breathed in, and exhaled excruciatingly slowly.

Pushing the door open, he was more than a little started by the sudden movement of the man he had come to approach. At the sound of the door opening he had stood bolt upright; which struck Eren as odd. This guy didn't look like he frightened easily, or at all for that matter.

Eren made for sink next to the one occupied by the black haired stranger. He muttered an apology in case he had startled him with his entrance.

He wasn't sure If it was because of his being there now, but the guy moved. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and began drying his face. Eren's nerves were catching up with him by now, so he thought that maybe splashing his face would help him calm down.

That didn't go totally to plan, since he could see the short, and mysterious looking man in the mirrors reflection. Becoming extremely caught up in staring at this attractive stranger, Eren's next handful of water missed his face completely.

"Fuck!" he muttered, glowering and cursing his own stupidity. Then it struck him, like a knife through the heart; his pride totally wounded... the guy was laughing at him. His quite laughter rang in Eren's ears and he could feel his face heating up.

"You're a little absent minded, aren't you kid?"

It took Eren a little while to process the fact that _he_ was actually speaking to him; and under such humiliating circumstances.

"Oh, I guess" he mumbled in reply.

Much to Eren's surprise, he had grabbed a couple of paper towels and was now making his way over to where Eren stood. He held them out in front of him, and turned his face away from Eren's; which honestly made him feel a little awkward.

"Thanks" no matter how awkward he felt, he just couldn't fight the urge to gaze at this guy. There was something about him, something that made Eren curious. It wasn't just that he was ridiculously attractive; this guy knew things, and there were reasons for the stony coldness that dwelled within his gaze. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he wanted to know. He wanted to warm those cold eyes, and see them look alive.

"Look kid, do you have a problem? You haven't stopped eyeing me since I walked in." His voice didn't waver, but it didn't sound anywhere near as irritated as his words suggested.

_ I tell him the truth? I'm probably going to get my jaw dislocated. Oh well..._

"No, no, no problem. Just a-, I, um, shit" _Real smooth Jaeger, grow the fuck up._

Their eyes met once more, Eren bit his lip as he surveyed the fine specimen that stood before him.

Apparently that answer wasn't good enough; the man quirked his eyebrow impatiently... Eren's inner turmoil threatened to get the better of him. _What the fuck do I do?_ But then he looked him dead in the eye. Who did this guy think he was? Looking at Eren like Eren should be scared? Please.

"I think you're..." running his hand over his face in frustration. "I find you really attractive, okay? I'm sorry for staring" his voice becoming louder, showing no signs of fear, " I just, fuck, I don't know." he shrugged, and leaned back against the sink.

Levi looked taken aback by Eren's confession, but not displeased. He swaggered forward, closing the distance between the two of them.

"Oh yeah?" he said, as he cupped Eren's jaw in his palm, roughly. Eren wasn't about to waver, he met those cold and telling eyes dead on.

"Yeah" he said with a smirk.

To his surprise, his captor was smirking too. His grip tightened around Eren's jaw, but like hell was he going to look weak.

"Confidence suits you, kid." His voice was like velvet. Eren could get lost in his pronunciation, become forever enveloped in the vibration of every syllable against the bathroom tiles. This guy was cocky, just like him, and that admittedly (though pretty embarrassingly) kind of turned him on.

"Stop calling me kid, you creepy old man"

He was surprised by the response he got. The man was laughing. Those cold eyes creased in the corners; and suddenly they were... actually sort of inviting.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that. How old are you anyway, _kid?" _Despite his mockery, Eren couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine.

He shrugged. "Twenty". He knew he must be considerably younger than the man before him, but by this point, he didn't really care.

"And your name, it's Eren right?" The hand around Eren's jaw never wavered.

"Yeah"

"I'm Levi" his voice was softer now, as he leaned his face in, closer and closer until... _yes! He's kissing me! Kiss him back you idiot..._ The kiss was rough, and anything but typical. In Eren's mind, a first kiss didn't need to be slow, or thoughtful, it needed to be real, raw even. The sheer rush of adrenaline he felt coursing through his body told him that he desperately needed more. Their mouths crashed against each other's, and their teeth clanked occasionally. It certainly wasn't graceful, but it was passionate. He felt Levi's tongue swipe over his bottom lip, and he let out a tiny moan, much to his own embarrassment. When they finally parted, Eren sunk back against the sink unit, and panted gently. Levi stood there, smiling... _wait, what? _Actually smiling. He wasn't sure what it was about this guy, but every second he was being drawn in further and further. He couldn't just let him leave.

"Hey... Levi?" his confidence returning, as the image of Levi kissing him, his hands still rough on his jaw blurred his vision. "Could I get your number?"


	4. Levi POV c2

Levi let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as the cold water from the sink splashed generously over his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, that kid can't be more than eighteen" he muttered. He remained hunched over the sink, with his fingers clasping the sides, desperately trying to figure out what was going through his head.  
It is fair to assume that Levi was not expecting what happened next. The door to the rest room opened slowly and Levi lifted his head to see the intruder in the mirrors reflection. _Shit._

Eren entered the small bathroom, and Levi shot bolt upright; the action seemed almost automatic.  
"Sorry" Eren muttered, as he walked over to the sink by Levi. He surveyed the boy, and realised that he certainly was attracted to him; there was no denying that. He made his way to the paper towel dispenser and began to dry his face, however, he never quite took his eyes off Eren.  
The kid seemed to have had a similar idea to him, as he was now splashing cold water over his face, which had gone pretty red once more. He wasn't really paying attention it seemed, as he was far more interested in looking at Levi in the mirror; this was the cause of his next mishap. The next handful of water he took from the sink missed his face completely, and instead he had thrown water over his t-shirt.

"Fuck" he said as he lowered his head in defeat; not daring to meet Levi's eyes in the reflection as he had now humiliated himself further. His face was bright red, and Levi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a little absent minded, aren't you kid?"

The boy looked up, startled by the question.

"Oh, I guess" he mumbled, Levi couldn't believe it; he was actually pouting.

Levi walked towards him, carrying a few paper towels, which he handed to Eren, before looking in the other direction. He was determined not to meet his eyes.

"Thanks" he said, his face showing the same fascination and bewilderment as before. Levi was really starting to wonder what this kid's game was.

"Look kid, do you have a problem? You haven't stopped eyeing me since I walked in."

Any part of Eren's face that had not already been bright red now was.

"No, no, no problem. Just a-, I, um, shit" Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The kid was looking right at Levi now, words were failing him, and still his eyes were transfixed. His teeth were biting down on his lower lip, and Levi couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like.

Levi said nothing to the boy, but instead quirked an eyebrow, as if in demand of an explanation.

Eren sighed. He looked at the ground and scowled, it looked like he was having some inner conflicts because the next minute he had straightened up and was looking Levi dead in the eye.

"I think you're..." He ran his hand over his face in frustration. "I find you really attractive, okay? I'm sorry for staring" his voice was loud now, and unwavering, " I just, fuck, I don't know." he shrugged, and leaned back against the sink; seeming rather smug with his newly found bravery.

What the fuck? Did that seriously just happen? That kid, fuck knows how old he was, had been honest with him. Fully grown men didn't dare speak to Levi the way that kid just did.

"Oh yeah?" Levi said. He closed the distance between them, and whipped his hand up to hold Eren's chin. Eren didn't falter this time; he met Levi's gaze and even managed a smirk.

"Yeah."

Now Levi was smirking too, his grip tightening slightly around Eren's jaw. It probably hurt, but he showed no sign of weakness.

"Confidence suits you, kid" he said, as his face leaned in towards Eren's.

"Stop calling me kid, you creepy old man"

Levi actually laughed.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that. How old are you anyway, _kid?" _he did that on purpose. The last word came out slowly, with far more emphasis than anything else he had uttered so far.

"twenty" Eren shrugged.

Levi's brows twitched in consideration. Twenty, hmm? It could be worse.

"And your name, it's Eren right?" his grip on Eren's jaw never wavered.

"Yeah"

"I'm Levi" his voice was softer now, and his face was near centimetres from Eren's. He finally closed the distance, and felt Eren's lips on his. This kiss wasn't a typical first kiss. It was rushed, and rough. Levi swiped his tongue along Eren's bottom lip, and revelled in the small moan that escaped him. When they finally broke away, Eren was panting slightly, and leaning against the sink; while Levi used all of his will to show no loss of composure.

He smiled at the boy; not a smirk this time, it was more genuine and he couldn't help but do so, looking at Eren like this.

"Hey... Levi? Could I get your number?"


	5. Chapter 3

_Hey, are you okay? You look pretty low. Very handsome, awkward. Do you feel okay? You look petty low. Very handsome, awkward..._

Eren fell backwards onto his bed, after such a long day the envelopment of the mattress was truly inviting. His Ipod by his side, and his phone in his hand, he lay there for a while, wondering if it was too soon to text Levi.

_...Your dream vacation, smile hostage refuge. A work in progress, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile..._

It had been two days since their 'encounter' at the coffee shop, and Eren was amazed he had lasted this long. He had been dying to text him the moment he'd gotten home that night.

"Wait a few days" Armin had said. "You don't want to seem too eager" Mikasa had said. He sighed.

_Fuck it._

**To: Levi  
Hey, this is Eren... from the coffee shop. I hope you remember me, or I'm going to feel stupid, haha.**

He let out a huge puff of air, and felt_wait, what? Nervous? _That was a feeling that seldom phased Eren Jaeger; but this guy seemed to be an exception.

_...You're quiet on the car ride home, you're waiting for your head to explode. You're hiding in your safe place hiding in your safe place, hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital..._

Eren had closed his eyes and was trying to relax, by the time another song had passed his phone was vibrating. He jumped slightly, and was hesitant to check the reply.

_'Probably Mikasa' _he muttered as he swiped the lock-screen.

**From: Levi  
Of course I remember, shit head. Do you think I give my number out to anyone who fucking asks?**

Eren couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't exactly a pleasant response, but he hadn't really expected such. It did however, and rather embarrassingly, make his heart flutter. _Do you think I give my number out to anyone?_ That smooth as silk voice rippled through his mind... _Levi must actually be interested. _He wasn't sure why this surprised him so much... to be fair, the guy had kissed him already.

**To: Levi  
I guess not, and here I was thinking you made a habit of kissing younger guys after 5 minutes of knowing them.**

The reply came quicker this time, and Eren was feeling hazy. It made him happy; to be able to talk to someone like this. It was different... people he had been interested in in the past hadn't appreciated his vulgarity, or his cockiness... Levi matched it, and that was one of the things he now found irrefutably attractive about the man.

**From: Levi  
Of course. And you, do you make a habit of following older men into bathrooms?**

Eren laughed again. _That was kind of creepy actually. _His mattress felt more welcoming as he wriggled to readjust.

**To: Levi  
Only if they're cute enough. Anyway, how've you been?**

Eren put his phone to the side, and began flicking through his Ipod. _What to listen to, what to listen to... _Settling on an old favourite, he placed his Ipod back on the bed, and retrieved his phone; staring at it intently as if willing a reply to appear.

_...And you're someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew and I just want to be a part of this..._

Eren sighed. He hadn't expected Levi to be a fast replier. For one thing, he was a little too old to be assumed a 'fast texter' and secondly, he was actually an adult. That meant he had responsibilities, a job, a house/apartment etc... he couldn't spend every second glued to his phone like Eren did.

**From: Levi  
Can't complain, I've been worse. How about you?**

Hmm. How had Eren been? Giddy, excitable, cheerful? All of these were accurate; much to the surprise of his friends.

"You look far too happy" Armin had surmised the day after Eren had met Levi at Maria. "Did he suck you off in one of the stalls?"

"Armin!" Mikasa had shouted! "You've been getting more and more vulgar lately. Will you give it a rest?" Armin had pouted apologetically, but as soon as Mikasa wasn't looking, he had been making some rather unsavoury gestures with his tongue pushing against the inside of his mouth.  
Eren laughed as he recalled the memory. Everyone they knew thought that Armin was extremely sweet- which he was; however few knew of the dark and vulgar interior that lay not far beneath his innocent demeanour. _You really are a little shit, Armin._

**To: Levi  
Not bad. University has been pretty hectic, but it's all good.**

The reply had felt unsatisfactory even as he had typed it. The truth was, he didn't know an awful lot about Levi, and vice versa... that limited the scope for conversation as far as Eren was concerned. He wanted to know more, wanted to know everything, about the man who he had not stopped thinking about since Monday.

**From: Levi  
Oh, you're at university? That's interesting. But that reminds me, we know shit all about each other. Let me know if this is too forward, but do you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime?**

Eren's heart was aflutter once more. Levi was interested in getting to know him too. He wasn't entirely sure why this surprised him, but he was happy non-the-less.

His reply, admittedly, may have been embarrassingly quick.

**To: Levi**

**Too forward? Coming from you, haha. Sure, I'd be up for that. When are you free? I'm free all week.**

The next reply he got was the last one before they met again, but it was enough. He would look at it often between that night and their 'date'.

**From: Levi**

**Great. Friday? 6.30? Meet me at Maria.**

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:  
The Used- Pretty handsome awkward & Liar Liar  
Fall out boy- Hum Hallelujah


	6. Levi POV c3

8.30pm. Levi dropped his keys on the dining room table and hung his coat on the hanger. Removing his shoes, he left them by the door and made his way to his bedroom. His room was in pristine condition, as if it wasn't even in use. Stretching, he heard his back click satisfactorily. He began unbuttoning his button up when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh through his tight pants. He sighed; probably Erwin again.

Taking his phone from the pocket in one swift and elegant action, he swiped the lock-screen. _I fucking hate touch screen phones._ He was surprised, and not unhappy with the text he had received.

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Hey, this is Eren... from the coffee shop. I hope you remember me, or I'm going to feel stupid, haha.**

Levi suppressed a chuckle. What a fucking idiot. It was quite cute though, he had to admit.

He wasn't going to reply right away, he didn't want to seem like a giddy school girl. He finished removing his shirt, and folded it along with his pants, with military precision before laying them on his dresser. Making his way to his draw, he pulled out a pair of loose grey sweat pants, and an old band t-shirt. He would never wear something like this outside, but he was a music lover, and a comfort lover... no matter how uptight he looked. The t-shirt was an old one, visibly worn. In his youth he had rarely had it off his back. It said only 'Iron Maiden' in the trademark writing, and below was the famous image of Eddie running with the British flag. The Trooper was one of their best songs, Levi thought.

Grabbing his phone from the dresser, he made his way to the the living room of his rather spacious apartment. He lost himself for a moment, in the comfort brought by his couch. His day had been long and tiring.

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Of course I remember, shit head. Do you think I give my number out to anyone who fucking asks?**

It wasn't the nicest way he could have put it, but that was Levi's style. Sure he liked the kid, but that didn't mean he was about to start busting out the sonnets. If Eren wanted to get to know Levi, he would have to deal with the vulgarity and rudeness that completed his, admittedly, pretty shitty personality. He placed his phone on the arm of his corner suite, and leaned back, relishing in the feeling of his neck sinking into the top of the cushion, but it wasn't long before his phone was vibrating once more. _Tch, someone's eager._

**From: Coffee shop brat  
I guess not, and here I was thinking you made a habit of kissing younger guys after 5 minutes of knowing them.**

Levi actually laughed at that one. _Not bad kid._ That was another thing he liked about Eren; once the kid had gotten over his nerves, he wasn't scared of Levi. He wasn't threatened, and he wasn't bothered by Levi's abruptness or shitty attitude; not yet anyway. And in response to the brat's cocky text, no, Levi didn't make a habit of kissing younger guys after such a brief time. Not while sober anyway, most of Levi's 'romantic' escapades with younger men involved a relatively drunken state and a bad taste in his mouth; as I've said before, guys like Eren aren't really his type- not usually anyway.

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Of course. And you, do you make a habit of following older men into bathrooms?**

Here Levi did something that made himself cringe, he had to stop himself from laughing. _Finding myself funny enough to laugh while I'm alone? I must be getting old. _It had reminded him of when he was younger, and he would cringe as his parents laughed at their own jokes.

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Only if they're cute enough. Anyway, how've you been?**

Levi smiled. That made him a lot happier than he cared to admit. The kid knew how to talk, it seemed, but Levi had only just tested the waters on how well he could dance.

Returning back to the matter at hand, Levi contemplated his reply as he went to make a cup of tea. He was drinking green; it tasted like shit, but he liked to take care of himself. How _had_ he been? "You've seemed a little more... agreeable these past few days' Erwin had half-teased in the office earlier that same day. "Why are you smiling?" Hanji had asked, looking far more concerned that necessary as they had skyped the night before. Levi wasn't particularly a fan of internet communication but Hanji had asked for help planning a lesson... why she needed Levi's help god only knew.

It would appear Levi had been a little happier since his run in with Eren, but he wasn't about to admit that. As soon as you admit you're happy, the game is over. Something always comes along and fucks you over.

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Can't complain, I've been worse. How about you?**

It wasn't untrue, it was just vague. Levi had never been a man of many words, especially not through texts. During this conversation with Eren, Levi had silently thanked his stars that Eren was not one of those young people who typed like they were having finger spasms on their keyboards, and if he was, he had been smart enough not to pull that shit while talking to Levi. He sipped his tea, and pulled the face of slight disgust that followed every mouthful. _Why do I still drink this shit?_

Levi shut his eyes and rolled his neck back, today had been hectic. He hated busy days, and he hated crowded places. Now, he was basking in the quiet of his solitude and appreciating the lack of human interference. The only disturbances were the vibrations coming from his phone, which he didn't really mind, since it was Eren texting him.

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Not bad. University has been pretty hectic, but it's all good.**

Levi smiled to himself, but couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. _So he's at university huh? Good for him. _Levi was sincere in his happiness that Eren was ambitious, or so it appeared, but the text had only reminded him that he knew next to nothing about the guy. He didn't want things to be like that between them. Sure, he hadn't wanted to get involved with Eren in the first place, but the encounter in the bathroom had quelled his doubts. He knew it was risky, getting involved with a guy as young as Eren, or getting involved with anyone for that matter. Levi had never had much luck with relationships; which was why he was so hesitant, why he saw affection as a sign of weakness... he was scared of getting hurt... but you'd never know that unless you extracted the information from his cold dead corpse. Levi would never admit to his vulnerable side, not now, not ever. That's what he tells himself at least. Middle aged angst aside, Levi did want to get to know Eren. He wanted to know what he studied, where he liked to hang out, what kind of music he liked... did he have good taste in movies? Did he read? So many questions... _fuck it._

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Oh, you're at university? That's interesting. But that reminds me, we know shit all about each other. Let me know if this is too forward, but do you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? **

He snorted rather unattractively, in his own opinion, as he set his phone on the arm of the couch once more. _Too forward? Says the guy who rammed his tongue down his throat in a public bathroom. _He wasn't really nervous, because he had confidence despite his fears. He knew Eren would be an idiot to pass up a date with him, and that was one thing he had so far gleamed that the kid was not. However, no sooner had he set his phone down, did he hear the vibration, and chuckle to himself... he couldn't help but find Eren's eagerness endearing.

**From: Coffee shop brat**

**Too forward? Coming from you, haha. **[_I knew that was coming] _**Sure, I'd be up for that. When are you free? I'm free all week.**

_Cute, kid. Very cute. _Free all week... more like 'would drop any plans at the chance of seeing Levi'. He grinned knowingly, realising that this kid was pretty into him, and if he played his cards right, this didn't have to end in disaster.

**To: Coffee shop brat**

**Great. Friday? 6.30? Meet me at Maria.**

He turned his phone off after that, now feeling that he had done enough interacting for one day. Rubbing his eyes, he decided he was going to have an early night; but snorted again as he looked to the clock and realised it was barely 9PM. _Fuck, I'm getting old. _


	7. Chapter 4

**Hi, I just want to say thank you so much to anyone who is taking time out of their day to read my fic! It really means a lot to me c: anyway, I started writing this fic for a friend and it kind of got out of hand.. I was a couple of chapters in when I started uploading it which is why there have been multiple updates this week, but from now on I'm going to try to update every Sunday. That will be 2 chapters effectively (well, the same one but from both perspectives), I really hope that's okay. Again, thank you c:**

* * *

**11.30 AM**

***Alarm beeping repeatedly***

"Ughhhhhh" Eren groaned as he made to turn his alarm off. There was nothing he disliked more than waking up; absolutely nothing. The sound his alarm made gave him murderous thoughts, and every morning it sounded, like a relentless sick joke. Eren had long since given up trying to use music as his alarm tone. It just made him resent the song, and associate it with the homicidal tendencies waking up induced.  
He was just about to roll over and pretend he didn't have classes that day, but then it struck him..._It's Friday. _Eren very nearly jumped out of his bed and for once, he was actually smiling. It was embarrassing, he thought, to be so giddy over a coffee date with a guy he barely knew, but that didn't stop him smiling, nor did it stop him tapping his foot and bouncing his right leg all day in anticipation.

By the time Eren had gotten ready and made his coffee, it was noon. Armin would be down in a minute, and they would walk together, to their respective classes like they did every Friday. Being a student, Eren lived with five other guys. They each had their separate bedroom, but they shared bathrooms, the kitchen and living space. He didn't mind too much, except when Jean came over. One of his flatmates was Marco Bodt; Jean's extremely sweet, but clearly _(in Eren's view) _very desperate boyfriend. _He must not think a lot of himself if he'd settle for that guy. Tch, Marco can do better. _His room was opposite Armin's, which was his favourite thing about the entire situation. They had asked to be housed together when they had applied for the same university. Mikasa had lived with them last year, but now, in her final year, she was sharing a private student house with a girl named Annie. Two of the other rooms were taken up by two boys named Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar. In Eren's opinion, they didn't really need a room each. They were practically inseparable... and not in the way he and Armin were. The thin walls and loud moans had made that much clear. It had always amused Eren that there could be such a 'high concentration of gay' _(as he called it)_ under one roof. Before he had started university, he had been sure he wouldn't meet many other openly gay guys; but low and behold, here he was, in his second year as an

undergraduate, living with 5 other guys, 3 of whom were openly gay. _Coincidence is a funny thing._

The last room belonged to a short and energetic guy named Connie. Eren really liked Connie, and got along with him really well. _'It's a shame you're straight' _he always teased Connie with a wink.

"Are you ready to go?" Armin chirped as he entered the kitchen area. It had always baffled Eren as to how Armin always looked so happy when faced with the prospect of going to class. It also baffled Eren as to how Armin always looked so 'put together' and yet casual. Armin was Eren's best friend, and although he wasn't attracted to him like that, he couldn't deny that Armin was incredibly attractive. He had large blue eyes that rivalled the magnificence of Christa's, and blonde hair just above his shoulders. He had a fringe, and behind his bangs, half of his hair was tied up. He often wore tight shirts, that were rolled up at the sleeves, with skinny jeans so tight they left nothing to the imagination. His converse were always immaculately clean and his smile was always just as bright. A lot of girls around campus thought Armin was adorable, and they were right... _it's a shame none of them realise he's such a little asshole. _Eren snorted in regard to his own appearance and how he must look compared to his friend. Eren had also gone for skinny jeans, black ones with a hole in the left knee. His converse were red, and showed visible signs of being worn to death... they were his favourites after all. On his upper section, he wore only a t-shirt. It was a little big for him, but that's what made it so comfy. It was white, with 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers' written around the band logo in the centre. His hair was off centre, but only just; he hadn't even brushed it today. _As long as I look good when I meet Levi, what does it matter? I'm not trying to impress Hannes. _That last note made him snigger. _Yeah, that'll be the day._

He sat through Hannes's seminar on Social Darwinism, staring at the clock and willing it to move faster. He hadn't taken in a single word that was spoken.

By the time 2pm rolled around, he was sitting in the café area with his friends. Admittedly, even their rather amusing escapades of the night before were not enough to hold his attention for long. He could think only of how long he would need to get ready for his date. What would he and Levi talk about? Would Levi still be interested once he got to know him? Would he still like Levi?

"Eren"

"Huh?"

It was Jean who spoke, much to Eren's disdain.

"Do you have a partner for the group presentations in POL211?"

It took Eren a few seconds to figure out what Jean was talking about, since Jean wasn't a politics student.

"No, not yet. Why are you taking that class anyway? I thought you were a history student."

"I am, but we had to take at least one politics module this term. I thought maybe we could work together, I don't really know what I'm doing, so I'd appreciate it." Jean smiled, but it was an unnatural and forced smile. The kind that told Eren that this had been Marco's suggestion.

"No way, Kirschtein. Like I'd help you."

"Oh, well that's a shame" Jean smirked knowingly, "because I just so happen to know that you're taking a history module next semester, and I was going to offer to help you with that in return."

Eren sighed. _Fuck._

"Okay, okay. You got a deal."

The rest of the day passed by, and Eren was mostly uninterested by everything that happened. When his last seminar ended at 5pm, Eren dashed back to his flat without stopping or saying good bye to anyone. As soon as he got home, he hurriedly greeted Bertholdt, who was cooking what smelled like Lasagne, before running to his room. He threw his rucksack onto his bed, and grabbed his shabby grey towel off the radiator. The shower he shared with his fellows, was really just a small wet room, but Eren didn't mind. It was never cold in there, and it didn't matter if you got the walls wet... it could be worse. After a rather hasty shower, Eren made sure to dry his hair with a lot more care than usual.

Now dry, he was pacing the space by his wardrobe, with his towel around his waist. Armin was sitting, cross legged, on his bed consulting him on what to wear. Eren pulled out a button up and gestured to it while raising his eyebrows in contemplation.

"You're meeting at a coffee shop, not a restaurant" Armin laughed, rousing a scowl from Eren as he angrily hung the shirt in its place.

"When was the last time you went on a date, genius?" he snarled. He wasn't really mad at Armin, he was just feeling edgy. He hated to admit that he was nervous.

Armin laughed. "Well it's been a while. Girls used to ask me out quite a lot, but everyone thinks we're together so I'm not quite as popular as when we were freshers."

This settled Eren's nerves a little, and made him laugh too. _Poor Armin. _He decided on a pair of skinny jeans that weren't ripped, and also weren't his. Armin had insisted that he lend a pair of his... all of Eren's jeans were either ripped, scruffy looking or hanging out of his overflowing wash basket. He wore black converse, which showed fewer signs of rough usage than the red, and a plain white tee. It was tight, and admittedly looked very good on him.

"Okay, I'm ready."


	8. Levi POV c4

"Ugh, fucking change already" Levi tapped the steering wheel impatiently while waiting for the lights to change. The man on the radio was chirping on about some nonsense or other, Levi wasn't paying attention.

'And now the news at 8am'

"Shit, I'm going to be fucking late." Levi growled as he pressed down on his horn with more pressure than necessary.

"Erwin is going to have my ass" he whined, even though no one was there to listen. It was very unlike him, to ever be late; but this morning had been a total train wreck.

He had set his alarm for 5.30am as always, but it hadn't gone off... _fucking technology, I knew I should have kept my digital clock instead of this shit on my phone. _Luckily, he had awoke at 6am, seen the time and jumped out of bed. He had ran to his shower, and learned that the hot water was off.

"Shit, wanker, fuck, dick" he had cursed, as he pushed the screen door open and got out, not having time to fix it. "I'll have to shower later".

His foul temperament had caused him to break the iron whilst ironing a shirt for the day, and then to top it all off, his coffee machine was on the fritz.

Levi had contemplated just going back to bed and writing today off completely. He was actually about to call in sick when he noted, via the little date section on his phone screen, that it was Friday. He half smiled to himself, remembering that tonight he had a date with Eren. Seeing the kid was likely to improve his day, and it gave him something to look forward to... with new found pep in his step, Levi battled on, and eventually found himself behind the wheel of his car.

He hated thinking that he was sort of excited... that wasn't who Levi was. He didn't get 'excited', especially not at the prospect of coffee with twenty year old guys.

He sighed, as the light finally changed and thanked his stars that he had decided to go to work. Today, he had a briefing with Judge Shadis, and he would have had his ass handed to him if he had missed that. Levi was a barrister by trade, and worked for the Shiganshina law firm. It was small, yet very well known and highly prestigious. Shiganshina only employed the very finest of lawyers, and their clients were always extremely rich, and extremely _(in Levi's opinion)_ full of themselves.

He pulled into the car park, and then made his way to his office. God only knows how he had made it in on time. He greeted the junior who had been shadowing him, his name was Erd. He was exceptional, and very pleasant. Levi just felt bad for the guy for being stuck with him. He would be better off shadowing Erwin, he was more likeable, more helpful, more everything really.

Finally settling into his chair, he began flicking through the notes he would be taking into the meeting in twenty minutes. He, Judge Shadis and Erwin would be looking over the details for the case that would begin the following week. Their client was a man named Dimo; he was exceptionally rich, and exceptionally arrogant as Levi recalled from their last encounter. You wouldn't think the man was looking at life imprisonment if the case fell through, not with the way he sauntered around.

The briefing went without a hitch, and Levi thought his bad luck from this morning must be wearing off; which he was glad about. He didn't want anything going wrong on his date that evening.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Erwin teased, as he poured milk into his coffee. It was their lunch break; and Levi was beside himself that it was only 1PM.

"What do you mean?" Levi said. He absent mindedly played with the food on his plate, knowing exactly what Erwin was getting at.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm saying" Erwin laughed, as he playfully jabbed Levi with his fork.

"I can't say that I do, Erwin. You'll have to be more specific." Levi sounded bored, but really he enjoyed the back and forth between Erwin and himself. He didn't have a lot of friends, but he greatly appreciated the few he did have, though he rarely showed it.

"I mean, for this past week you've been almost pleasant. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'd just like to know what's happening with you." Erwin smiled at him, lovingly and Levi couldn't help, in this state of weakness, feeling overwhelming affection for his best friend. Erwin Smith was an extremely intelligent man; not only that, he was remarkably handsome and just about anyone's description of perfect. He was tall, and he had been blessed with the body of a god. He was unnaturally kind, and warm and Levi couldn't fault him at all.

"I..." Levi choked back a smile, he didn't want to look _too_ happy. "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Erwin said, looking appropriately shocked. Levi nodded.

"An actual date? Not just a hook up?" Erwin sounded really happy, and Levi couldn't place why.

"Why do you sound so happy, you big oaf? I didn't say I was taking you on a date."

Erwin just laughed. "It's been a long time since you went on a date, Levi. A very long time. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks Erwin."

"So what's he like? The usual? Big? Strong? Hulking? Ripped?" Erwin reeled off Levi's preferences as if they were his own, and threw a wink at his friend.

"No, actually" Levi mused, "He's a younger guy... and he's... pretty"

"How much younger?" Erwin asked with a smirk.

"He's twenty" Levi said smuggly.

"You old pervert" Erwin joked as he softly elbowed Levi in the ribs.

Their playful back and forth carried on like this until their lunch break was over and they returned to their respective offices, walking next door to each others occasionally for reference or case detail.

At 4PM, Levi made his way back to the car park, and was reminded of all of the things he would have to deal with when he got home. He listened to the radio, and hummed along... they were playing a good song for once.

When he arrived at his apartment, he checked to make sure the hot water was working, which it was, and had the shower he had been craving since the early hours. He showered for longer than usual, relishing in his renewed source of hot water. He'd felt dirty all day. He'd decided that the coffee machine could wait until tomorrow and so could the iron; he'd have to get a new one anyway. When he emerged from his steam encased bathroom, he took his time getting ready. His hair was as perfect as ever, and his outfit as pristine and immaculate as always. It didn't matter that he was only going to a coffee shop, Levi would dress properly if he was going to a rubbish tip. He wore tight black jeans, and black Chelsea boots so clean and shining he could see his reflection if he looked down. He wore a white button up, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and the top button left undone. He looked in the mirror and surveyed himself one last time. Smirking, he left the house; he knew he looked good.

When he got into his car, it was 6.10PM. _Not long now, kid._


	9. Chapter 5

When Eren arrived at Maria that night, he felt the same wave of warmth wash over him that had welcomed him the day he had met Levi. He made his way over to a booth towards the back of the café, and made sure it was a spot where Levi would spot him upon entering. He wasn't sure how he was feeling; was this dread?, excitement?, nervousness?, anticipation? Eren couldn't be sure; it was as if the emotions were intermixing within him, causing him to feel nauseous. _Is this what they call butterflies? Ew, gross. _Eren wasn't overly keen on the idea of another man being able to make him feel like this, to have his stomach in knots without even being there. _That's some talent, Levi.  
_Not only was he not overly fond of it, it confused him. He barely knew the man, the pair had shared a handful of text messages and one extremely heated kiss. _Wait, maybe that's it! _Eren recalled Levi's entrance into the coffee shop earlier that week. Had it not partly been his mysterious and seemingly nonchalant demeanour that had drawn Eren to him? Those hooded and apparently cold eyes, the eyes that gave a glint of life in a heated moment? The curiosity Eren had felt when he saw Levi had not been relinquished by their encounter, if anything, it had only made it stronger. Eren no longer had time to dwell on his reasons for being so nervous, as at that moment, the bell on the door rang, and in strolled Levi. He may not have been tall, but he didn't need to be; the man certainly had presence. His heavily lidded eyes looked perfectly bored, and his hair was just as it had been that night; sleek, straight and (as far as Eren was concerned), begging to have his fingers ran through it. His white shirt was tight to his perfectly toned torso, and his jeans clung to his legs as if they had been painted on. He was a picture. He spotted Eren and made for the booth; Eren assumed it was unintentional, or maybe he was seeing things, but now Levi didn't look quite so bored.

"Eren, how's it going?" His voice sent shivers up Eren's spine. It was smooth, and unwavering. If he was also nervous, he showed no signs of it.

"Uh, hey Levi. Can't complain, how've you been?"

They carried on making pleasantries for some time more, and Eren couldn't help but smile. Clearly small talk was not one of Levi's fortes, but he was trying and that was more than enough.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, would you like one?" Levi asked, standing up, and straightening his coat out on the back of his chair.

"Yes please, hang on, I'll give you the money." Eren made to rummage through his pocket for his wallet but was disrupted as Levi held his hand up in protest.

"No, this is kind of a date so you don't have to give me money." Levi's smile was small, but evident. His eyes showed signs of amusement, and Eren found the sight utterly endearing. His cheeks were flushed, but only slightly, Eren kept this information to himself.

"Hey Princess, stop day dreaming, I said you don't have to pay, but you still need to tell me what you want... Or will it be another special for Mr Indecisive?" The creases that lined Levi's eyes became evident, as Eren caught a glimpse of a brief but beautiful open-mouthed smile. The sight made it hard for Eren to react to Levi's dig. He made something between a smirk and a scowl, before giving in.

"Vanilla latte, please"

Levi nodded in acknowledgement before heading to the counter. Eren watched him leave, and felt a blush creeping over his cheeks. He smiled to himself, and thought about the night so far. Levi's voice resounding in his head. _'this is kind of a date' _He was sure Levi wouldn't be pleased about it, but he thought he was pretty cute...though not in a conventional way. Not how other people were cute, like Christa, or Marco. The kind of cute that was made up of everything they were. Sweet, endearing, innocent and pleasant. Levi was more like a tiger. Breathtakingly beautiful, and vulnerable and harmless if you caught it at the right moment, but still, you would always be treading on egg shells. This didn't bother him, he liked this about Levi, come to think of it, so far he liked everything about Levi. He could see others finding him intimidating, unapproachable, or unpleasant even. He was rude, blunt and cocky; and Eren wouldn't want him any other way. It was refreshing, he felt, to be able to be himself for once. With other guys, Eren had always had to tone down his cocky attitude, stop himself from swearing... not with Levi, no, if anything, Levi was worse.

"Oi, what are you smiling to yourself for? You look like an idiot."

That brought him back to a blunt and embarrassing reality. He glowered at his date, only half seriously, before taking his latte and thanking Levi.

"I'm joking, you actually look pretty cute. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, I'm just... having a good night. I like talking to you." Eren hated how stupid it sounded, and was inwardly cringing after the sentence had left his mouth.  
Apparently Levi didn't think so, his small smile resurfaced. No teeth were shown this time, but that didn't make it any less remarkable in Eren's eyes.

"I like talking to you too, even if you are a bit of a dork. That's twice you've zoned out now"

"Hey!" said Eren "You're the one wearing a shirt to a coffee shop, don't call me a dork"

Levi laughed. "I always wear shirts, they look good on me." Boy was he right, that shirt fit him like it was a part of him. His arms bulged temptingly, and Eren couldn't help but nod. He liked Levi's confidence; he'd always been told not to be so full of himself. The world is a shitty place, Eren thought. You're criticised for praising yourself, and you're criticised for criticising yourself, you can't win, so don't try.

"Yeah" Eren smiled "You really do."

"Thanks" Levi gave Eren another flash of his 'rare' and wonderful smile. It was becoming more frequent, and that just made Eren want to see it more. He wanted to make Levi smile.

"So Eren, what do you study? Tell me about yourself"

This went on for a while, just talking, and laughing. They made playful digs at one another, and were genuinely interested in learning what they could about the other. Eren was beginning to understand more and more that he and Levi got along extremely well, and why. They had similar personalities in some ways; cocky, confidence, vulgar, and a terrible sense of humour. They shared interests too it seems, or some at least. He was determined to find out as much as he could, he

never wanted Levi to shut up. Every line the man spoke was fascinating but Eren knew if he was having the same conversation with anyone else he would probably be falling asleep. So far he had found out that Levi was 34. He was a lawyer, who worked for a small yet prestigious firm and lived alone, in an apartment towards the South of the district. He had studied Law and History at university, and his favourite band (some what surprisingly) was Iron Maiden. Eren liked Maiden, and he guessed it made sense that Levi would too, he had listened to them growing up and their music, as far as both Eren and Levi were concerned, was timeless. He had really great taste in music, Eren thought. He liked bands Eren would never have guessed. The Used, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The Stone Roses, and The Killers; Eren was impressed. He and Levi also had similar taste in movies; silently he wondered what it would be like to watch a movie with Levi. Not at the cinema, but in his apartment, or Eren's flat... would he be the type to snuggle? Eren snorted.

"Something funny?" Levi quirked his eyebrow, but his expression belied him.

"No, no, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

They talked and talked, about anything and everything. Absorbing facts about one another, and enjoying every second that they spent in the others company. By 9PM, they had drank about 5 cups each, along with some really great cheese cake. It was vanilla, and was garnished with grated chocolate; delicious. Levi checked the clock on his phone, and frowned down at it, as if it had chosen the time deliberately.

"I should probably get going, I have to be up early. There's a lot of paperwork to prepare for my next case"

Eren nodded, and drained the last of his hot chocolate; he had given up on coffee 3 cups ago. Standing, and thanking Christa as he left, he found himself stood outside Maria with Levi.

"I had a great time, thanks Levi"

Levi smiled. "Me too"

He looked a little conflicted, but moved towards Eren anyway; he planted a brief and promising kiss on Eren's lips, before moving his mouth to his ear.

"Text me" his voice was quieter than usual but not quite a whisper. It made Eren tingle, and the sensation was not unpleasant. Eren nodded and Levi turned to walk away.

"Good night, Eren" Levi said.

"Good night, Levi."


	10. Levi POV c5

Levi sighed loudly, inhaling the chill of early winter as he slammed his car door with a little more force than intended. Leaning against his car he took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket; he didn't smoke, not really, only when he was nervous or on edge. The pack had been left dormant in his glove compartment for at least a couple of weeks. Freeing a tab from the carton, he rummaged through his pocket until he found the lighter. The chill in the air was frosty, and held the promise of a harsh winter ahead. The flame flickered in his palm, and he took a moment to admire the tranquillity of the moment. This was the first time Levi had ever been nervous about a date, which frustrated him, but what frustrated him more, was the fact that a seemingly average kid whom he knew next to nothing about could have such an effect on him.

His lips met the cigarette and his worries washed away as he felt heat radiating in his lungs. This was worse. Nothing the kid did would feel as uncomfortable as the sensation smoking brought. He hated it, and he wished he could think of a better way to quash his troubles, but for some reason, the uncomfortable yet satisfactory burning that pulsed through his core whenever he took a drag gave him piece of mind like nothing else did. He never finished it, he never did. 2 or 3 more drags on that poisonous stick, and it was crushed between his small heel and the concrete of the car park floor.

He began the short walk from car park to Maria. He hadn't known there was a car park so close by, not until he had looked it up. His last time here had been a stroke of luck, and in more ways than one. Not only had he found the warm and caffeine infused environment he had sought, but it was here that he had found the boy who had rattled his ideals, shaken his morals, and corrupted his will- all with one kiss. _That fucking kid._ As he approached the shop, he placed a mint on his tongue, and relished in the strong flavour momentarily, hoping it would remove the lingering remains of his indulgence. He silently thanked his own conceition as he found a small bottle of aftershave in the deep pocket of his long and elegant overcoat. He erased any remaining evidence before returning the bottle to his pocket, and removing his coat, tucking it neatly under his arm and taking a moment to collect his thoughts. _He's just a fucking kid, it's fine. _

He pushed the door open, and felt the warmth wash over him. Standing in the doorway, he surveyed the setting, until his eyes found their target. Eren was sitting in a booth at the back of the café and Levi noted that he looked good, _really good_. His outfit was nothing special; it was the way he wore it. Sitting in that booth, his back was slouched, as his torso brushed the table. The white tee was hugging his body wonderfully, and the strain on his quadriceps from the tightness of his jeans, and his sitting position made his legs bulge in a way that demanded attention and admiration. _Fucking focus. Don't fucking dare act nervous, don't stutter, don't act like this is a big_

_deal, I swear to god. _Levi's inner conflicts were silenced by his determination as he reached Eren and greeted him as calmly as he could manage.

"Eren, how's it going?" His voice must have came out smoother than it sounded in his head, because Eren showed no signs that Levi had faltered. Eren seemed to be having less luck hiding his nerves, which admittedly, Levi thought was kind of adorable.

"Uh, hey Levi. Can't complain, how've you been?"

The pleasantries continued, much to Levi's discomfort. Small talk was not one of his strong points, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was into this kid, and he wanted to see where this could go- if that meant having to do things he wasn't used to, he would do them none the less.

After a few minutes, Levi deemed that the small talk had been sufficient, as Eren was smiling a sweet and appreciative smile that made Levi's stomach flutter in a way that he would never admit to. Standing up, he began straightening out his coat on the back of his chair, removed his wallet from his pocket.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, would you like one?" Levi asked.

"Yes please, hang on, I'll give you the money." Levi put his hand up in protest as Eren began fumbling around in his pocket for his wallet. _This fucking kid. He's gonna make me say it, isn't he?_

"No, this is kind of a date so you don't have to give me money." The faintest of smiles caused Levi's lips to curl upwards, as he looked down at the bewilderment on Eren's face. He could feel the faintest of blushes crawling over his cheeks, and he prayed to god that Eren hadn't noticed. _The kid looks like he's spacing out, is his attention span really that fucking short? _Although Levi couldn't deny that the vacant expression was captivating in it's own way. However, Levi was Levi and he wasn't going to let the opportunity to embarrass the kid slip by.

"Hey Princess, stop day dreaming, I said you don't have to pay, but you still need to tell me what you want... Or will it be another special for Mr Indecisive?" Levi smirked, wait no, he actually smiled, a real open-mouthed smile. Much to his own distaste, he knew he had let his guard down to show he was actually human. It must have caught Eren off guard too, because he was unable to come up with a suitable retort and instead pierced Levi with a gaze caught between annoyance and amusement.

"Vanilla latte, please"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Levi made his way to the counter to place their order. He decided to allow himself enough piece of mind to admit that this was going well. The kid seemed to really like him, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

He waited at the counter for their orders to be made, and allowed himself a small smile as he thought back on the evening so far. Eren was confessedly unlike people that Levi usually went for, physically. He was young, probably a little dim _(Aren't all boys that age?),_ and obviously about as subtle as a volcanic eruption when it came to hiding his feelings. His expressions were priceless, and they left Levi feeling smug and confident that he could read Eren. It was better that way, Levi told himself. Of course, he liked a challenge every now and then- men who were hard to read were always interesting but it wasn't about that, not this time. He didn't want Eren to turn into a game, like everyone else did and that pissed him off unprecedented amounts. Why couldn't Eren be just a game? A fling? A fuck? Like every other guy that walked in and out of Levi's life without so much as a sidewards glance. _Why am I so hung up on this damn kid? _

Returning to the table he had to suppress a chuckle. _This guy is fucking precious. _For the second time that evening, Eren was spaced out. Smiling to himself, clearly oblivious to anything going on around him. _What is he smiling at? Damn, he looks way too cute... _

"Oi, what are you smiling to yourself for? You look like an idiot." _Not to mention adorable._

Eren seemed to come back to him, with a deep blush and a murmured thank you as he took his latte. _Shit, I didn't actually mean to embarrass him..._

"I'm joking, you actually look pretty cute. What were you thinking about?" Levi's honesty seemed to quell Eren's embarrassment a little, but Levi silently cursed his own weakness.

"Nothing really, I'm just... having a good night. I like talking to you." Clearly Eren hadn't thought that through before saying it, his cheeks flushed again, and Levi couldn't help but smile.

"I like talking to you too, even if you are a bit of a dork. That's twice you've zoned out now"

"Hey! You're the one wearing a shirt to a coffee shop, don't call me a dork" Eren retorted. Laughing Levi slouched back a little in his chair. _At least the kid has some bite. _

"I always wear shirts, they look good on me." Sure, he liked the guy, but there was no way in hell Levi could ever act humble. He knew he was hot, and he didn't care who knew that he knew. Levi believed that if anyone was allowed to appreciate his appearance, it was him- and he didn't care how vain or conceited people thought he was. Apparently Eren wasn't thinking that Levi was either of these things, as he nodded his head, while his eyes fell shamelessly to Levi's toned arms.

He smiled "Yeah. You really do." Even though Levi knew it to be true, he couldn't suppress the smile that was becoming evident on his lips or the fact that his stomach had just done a flip.

"Thanks" Why was it so exhilarating to know that Eren thought he looked good? He knew he did, so why did this persons opinion even matter? _Get a fucking hold of yourself._

"So Eren, what do you study? Tell me about yourself"

The two of them talked and laughed, drinking in as much information about the other as was possible. Levi found that Eren was nowhere near as transparent as he had so ignorantly surmised.

Levi began to realise that the attraction he felt to Eren wasn't just physical- this kid was a lot like him. They shared personality traits, hobbies and interests, and Levi found himself enjoying their time together far more than he deemed reasonable. He learned that Eren was a politics student at the local university. His preferred area was political ideology, but on a more general basis, he liked anything that allowed him to get into debate. _That suits him- I bet he's an argumentative little shit... just like I was._ Eren shares a university-owned flat with five other guys, and spends most of his free time with his best friends Armin and Mikasa. He had to admit, for a brat, he had pretty decent taste. Levi was surprised to learn that Eren was also an Iron Maiden fan. Naturally, he would assume Eren was too young to appreciate 'good music' but the kid had surpassed his expectations. He liked good movies too, Levi made a mental note to take him to the movies some time. Levi started to wonder if he had missed something while he was musing, as he heard a rather amused sounding snort coming from Eren's direction.

"Something funny?" Levi quirked his eyebrow in an attempt to look intimidating, but he was certain he hadn't pulled it off.

"No, no, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

5 mugs later, and Levi was certain he could sit here all night. Levi hated tedious, unnecessary and forced conversation- infact, he hated any form of prolonged interaction, but talking to Eren was different. He couldn't recall the last time someone had looked at him that way- eyes sparkling with both admiration and fascination. Eren was lapping up every last detail about Levi's seemingly average life, and appeared to be loving every second of it. Likewise, before tonight, Levi would never have imagined being entranced by the tales of a university student- in fact, that sounded mind numbingly painful. It was in this moment that Levi realised something- he had been foolish to think he had Eren all figured out. Eren had surprised him at every turn this evening, and had been nothing like Levi had imagined... not that that was a bad thing. Eren was eloquent, intelligent and very funny. These words had never been used by Levi to describe someone so young, and he was sure he never would use them again, but Eren was the exception, as seemed to be Levi's new rule.

Despite his desire to keep Eren talking, he knew he would have to leave soon. There was a substantial amount of paperwork that needed to be worked through and read before the case that was to begin on Monday. Sighing, and silently preying that it wasn't as late as he suspected, Levi pulled out his phone and cursed silently. _9PM already? Fuck._

"I should probably get going, I have to be up early. There's a lot of paperwork to prepare for my next case"

Eren nodded, and drained the last of his hot chocolate before getting to his feet. Levi lead the way out of the shop, and found himself gazing at the young man before him.

"I had a great time, thanks Levi"

Levi's nonchalant façade was betraying him ever more frequently- a smile presented itself.  
"Me too"

_I want to kiss him. Do I kiss him? You're a grown fucking man, stop arguing with yourself and do whatever the fuck you want. _

Leaning in, Levi closed the space between them and kissed Eren briefly before moving to his ear.

"Text me" his voice was breathy, and it took all of his restraint not to return to Eren's lips. Eren nodded, and Levi thought that was good enough for tonight- this was his cue to leave.

"Good night, Eren"

"Good night, Levi."


	11. Chapter 6

**Hey there, I really hope this chapter is okay and thank you so much for reading! I'd also just like to thank snk-sunshine for all the lovely and supportive reviews, and the same of course to anyone else who has taken their time to give me feedback 3**

* * *

"Uh, Le- Levi!" Eren gasped, as his hips bucked recklessly against the man atop his body. A hand was curled around his erection, pumping it gently, while swiping a thumb over the glistening head...

_vibration_

Eren jerked awake at the sound of his phone vibrating harshly against the wood of his bed stand. He was confused, why was he alone? Wasn't Levi- Oh wait, _fuck. _Pulling back the covers, he stretched the front of his pyjama pants to confirm his suspicions. _This can not be happening. _

Groaning loudly in frustration and disbelief of his lack of self control, Eren shuffled out of his bed and made his way to his sink.

After cleaning himself up and traipsing back to his warm bed, Eren recalled what it had been that had woken him. Pressing the button on his phone to make the screen light up, he noted the time. _1.45A.M. _He can't have been asleep for too long... but who would be texting him at this hour? All the boys in his flat were in bed, or out, and Mikasa was never awake this late. Unless...

**1 new message**

**From: Levi  
Hey brat, are you awake? Sorry if I've woke you.**

Why was Levi texting him at this time? Didn't he have to be up early? It was Sunday night, and he was pretty certain that Levi had an important case starting the next day.

**To: Levi**

**Hey, sorry for the late reply. I was asleep. Just woke up, what's up?**

Eren had barely placed his phone down on the night stand and crawled under his duvet when his phone vibrated again.

**From: Levi  
Shit, I'm sorry. I thought young people stayed up until all hours doing god knows what. I can't sleep.**

Eren snorted. Levi wasn't wrong; most of the people Eren knew did stay out until the early hours of the morning, drinking usually. If he remembered correctly, it was just Reiner and Connie from his flat, that were out tonight. Bertholdt, Marco and Armin had all insisted that they had class prep to do, and Eren was just lazy. _Who wants to go out on a Sunday?_

**To: Levi  
You're not wrong, but I don't tend to go out on Sundays. Don't you have an important case starting tomorrow? Tut tut tut.**

Eren was never going to admit what he had been dreaming about, but there was something about talking to Levi not 5 minutes after it had happened that caused him to feel a little guilty. He tried to shake the feeling- it was far too early, or too late, whatever, to deal with right now. Eren kept his phone in his hand, and made himself comfortable.

**From: Levi **

**Oh, my bad. Don't tut at me, you little shit. It's not until the afternoon now, it's been postponed a few hours. I would ask you to entertain me, but your competence at this hour is probably questionable.**

Was that a challenge? There was no way Eren was going to let that slide. Without even thinking, he clicked the call button on Levi's contact page and rolled onto his back.

It rang about 6 times.

_L: Hello?_

_E: Levi, hey!_

_L: Why are you calling me?_

_E: You doubted my competence. What's up? Any reason you can't sleep?_

_L: No, it's just like that sometimes. Sometimes I can sleep like a log, other nights I don't sleep a wink._

Levi sighed as he said this. He was definitely tired, Eren could hear it in his voice. His usually smooth and unwavering voice was laced with exhaustion. A roughness wrapped around his voice, it sounded a little hoarse, and Eren was ashamed to learn he found it pretty sexy.

_E: You sound pretty tired._

_L: I'm fucking exhausted. I've been trying to get to sleep since 9PM._

_E: Woah, watch it, that sounds a little too wild for a Sunday night._

_L: Suck my dick, brat._

_E: Gladly. _

_L:_

_E:_

_L:_

…

Fuck. His mind still not fully awake, Eren groaned into his pillow at the realisation that he had actually said that aloud. _I wasn't supposed to actually say it..._ Eren considered hanging up, he was utterly mortified- but being Eren, he couldn't help but also find it kind of funny.

_L: I beg your pardon?_

_E: You heard me._

Eren cringed as he said it- he was still embarrassed, but trying to go back over would just make it worse, all he could do was hope Levi wouldn't think he was too weird. He was sure he heard Levi hum triumphantly.

_L: Watch it kid, you're getting awfully close to turning me on._

_E: Is that bad?_

_L: Right now? You fucking bet it is. Now talk to me about something else- I don't want a fucking stiffy digging in to me while I'm trying to sleep._

That made Eren giddy. The thought that he could make Levi feel like that was overwhelming and completely thrilling. With remorse for the loss of Levi's possible arousal, Eren decided to oblige him and change the subject; he didn't want to push his luck- not yet anyway.

_E: Why was your meeting postponed?_

_L: Our client is a fucking imbecile. He thinks he's so fucking safe, no one can touch him- so he's dicking around and taking the piss. Cancelling meetings, postponing meetings like he hasn't got a care in the shitting world. You wouldn't think he was possibly facing a hefty jail sentence as well as pay outs of more money than you can even imagine. Wanker._

_E: Are you allowed to be telling me this? _[Chuckling softly]_ You know, client confidentiality and all that?_

_L: Well, are you planning to tell anyone?_

_E: ...no_

_L: Then there isn't a problem is there, shit for brains._

Eren laughed. He liked how harsh Levi was, at least he knew he would never have to hold back.

_E: Oh Levi, you're such a nice guy. I'm swooning._

_L: You will be._

That earned a smile from Eren. He may have been joking, but he definitely liked Levi a lot and Levi's words had butterflies stirring in his stomach.

_L: Oi, kid. You better not be smiling like an idiot again._

_E: I am not! … What did you do today?_

_L: Not a lot. I went over the facts of the case for the fiftieth time this morning, and read for a while this afternoon after dinner. It's an exciting life, I know. My friend invited me round to her place for dinner, but I would rather eat dog food than anything cooked by Hanji. _

_E: Hanji...Zoe?_

_L: You know her?_

_E: She's one of my professors. She teaches my class on our local laws and political parties._

_L: Oh, so you're at Trost? Poor you for getting lumbered with ol' shitty glasses._

_E: _[laughing] _I actually quite like Professor Hanji. She comes on a little strong for 9AM, but at least she's always in a good mood. _

_L: Yeah, I can imagine. She comes on a little strong at any time of the day, but she's an interesting woman. Oh, I forgot to ask... What are you doing on Wednesday after your classes?_

Eren's heart practically leapt out of his chest. _He actually wants to see me again._ It was confusing as to why this surprised Eren so much, but part of him thought that Levi, in all his vulgar glory, was unattainable- to someone like Eren at least.

_E: Nothing, why?_

_L: Why do you think, princess? I want to take you out._

A blush crept over Eren's cheeks, heating his face. _I wish he'd stop giving me such shitty nicknames._ Of course Eren told himself he didn't like them- but really, he thought they were pretty funny... Princess was anyway. Kid and brat were sort of endearing, in a twisted and skewed way that fit Levi perfectly.

_E: I'd like that._

_L: Of course you would. Listen, I'm going now... you're boring ass has actually managed to tire me out. Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 7. Don't eat, we're going for dinner, and try to wear something without holes._

Eren never got the chance to reply, Levi had already hung up. He snuggled into his quilt and sighed with satisfaction, he had another date with Levi. It didn't take Eren long to fall asleep, he slept soundly, with his stupid grin plastered across his face.


	12. Levi POV c6

Sighing, Levi rolled over for the umpteenth time that night. No matter how hard he tried sleep evaded him, but that's just how it was some nights. He tried to get as much sleep as possible but sometimes it eluded him until the early hours and when that happened dragging his ass out of bed at 5am was never a pleasant task. _At least I don't have to worry about getting up... _Levi had given up on falling asleep for now, and had an idea- picking his phone up from his bed side table, he tried to pull himself into a comfortable position before swiping the lock-screen. 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Hey brat, are you awake? Sorry if I've woke you.**

Levi sat staring at his phone for about 5 minutes, just waiting. _Aren't people that age usually out and about now? _Guessing that Eren must either be busy with his friends or asleep, he made to put his phone back on the side table and find a different distraction- but low and behold:

**From: Coffee shop brat**

**Hey, sorry for the late reply. I was asleep. Just woke up, what's up?**

Despite himself, he actually smiled. He was glad he would now have the opportunity to talk to Eren, but also felt guilty that it was probably his text that had disturbed him.

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Shit, I'm sorry. I thought young people stayed up until all hours doing god knows what. I can't sleep.**

He cringed as he typed the last text out. _Young people? How old am I? I sound like his fucking grandfather. _He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and hoped that Eren wouldn't make a big deal of their obvious age gap.

**From: Coffee shop brat  
You're not wrong, but I don't tend to go out on Sundays. Don't you have an important case starting tomorrow? Tut tut tut.**

Yeah, that was understandable. Levi wouldn't like to go out any night of the week, but Sunday? That would be the worst. Sundays were meant for relaxing, or so Levi had always sworn by. Anyway, who does this kid think he is? _Patronising little fucker. _Levi didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed that a 20 year old was tutting at him for not being asleep..._I'm going to knock you down a few pegs._

**To: Coffee shop brat**

**Oh, my bad. Don't tut at me, you little shit. It's not until the afternoon now, it's been postponed a few hours. I would ask you to entertain me, but your competence at this hour is probably questionable.**

He smiled down at his phone with satisfaction at his own ability to be insulting when he was so exhausted. Levi didn't know how he wanted Eren to entertain him, he just knew that he couldn't sleep, and he hadn't stopped thinking about that stupid kid all day... he gave a startled flinch as his phone began vibrating in his hand. He waited a few rings before picking up.

_L: Hello?_

_E: Levi, hey!_

_L: Why are you calling me?  
_Clearly Levi was trying to be nonchalant, as always, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad. He was happy that Eren had called him._  
E: You doubted my competence. What's up? Any reason you can't sleep?_

_L: No, it's just like that sometimes. Sometimes I can sleep like a log, other nights I don't sleep a wink._

_E: You sound pretty tired.  
_Not that he was going to voice this aloud, but Levi thought Eren's sleepy voice sounded adorable. His voice was hoarse and low, but warm and content- laced with the need for sleep, but Levi didn't want him to go just yet.

_L: I'm fucking exhausted. I've been trying to get to sleep since 9PM._

_E: Woah, watch it, that sounds a little too wild for a Sunday night._

Levi laughed. Eren wasn't wrong, this was definitely a new low for Levi... he had been in bed by 9pm every night for the past month or so- whether he could sleep or not. _Crazy, I know. _This kid needs to learn some manners.

_L: Suck my dick, brat. _[Elegant as always, Levi thought after he'd spat out the words.]

_E: Gladly.  
_Well fuck. Levi wasn't expecting that; and judging by the muffled groans he could hear, neither was Eren. He smiled, knowing that Eren had been honest by mistake, and was probably embarrassed now... he had to try to push him now, to see if he would back down. Stage 1: Awkward silence.

_L:_

_E:_

_L:_

…

Stage 2: Ask him to repeat himself.

_L: I beg your pardon?_

_E: You heard me.  
_So much for backing down, huh? Levi felt heat rising in his abdomen, causing him to knit his brows and sigh. _This is not what I need right now... although I wouldn't say no... _He couldn't deny that he wanted Eren... but there was a time and place, but sleep addled and over the phone was not either.

_L: Watch it kid, you're getting awfully close to turning me on._

_E: Is that bad?_

Smiling yet again, Levi shook his head- he liked that about Eren, and would have been happy to indulge him but...

_L: Right now? You fucking bet it is. Now talk to me about something else- I don't want a fucking stiffy digging in to me while I'm trying to sleep._

_..._

_E: Why was your meeting postponed?_

_L: Our client is a fucking imbecile. He thinks he's so fucking safe, no one can touch him- so he's dicking around and taking the piss. Cancelling meetings, postponing meetings like he hasn't got a care in the shitting world. You wouldn't think he was possibly facing a hefty jail sentence as well as pay outs of more money than you can even imagine. Wanker._

_E: Are you allowed to be telling me this? _[Chuckling softly]_ You know, client confidentiality and all that?_

_L: Well, are you planning to tell anyone?_

_E: ...no_

_L: Then there isn't a problem is there, shit for brains.  
_Sometimes Levi spoke, and then wondered If he was being too harsh. It sometimes took him a moment or two to remember that he didn't really care. He didn't want to apologise for being who he was, and the right person would realise when he was or was not being sincere.

_E: Oh Levi, you're such a nice guy. I'm swooning.  
_Right answer. Eren didn't seem to be put off by Levi's vulgarity, or his crude retorts. This just convinced Levi further that he wanted to see where this could go, despite his fears.

_L: You will be.  
..._

_L: Oi, kid. You better not be smiling like an idiot again._

_E: I am not! _[But the smile in his voice was all too evident to Levi]…_ What did you do today?_

_L: Not a lot. I went over the facts of the case for the fiftieth time this morning, and read for a while this afternoon after dinner. It's an exciting life, I know. My friend invited me round to her place for dinner, but I would rather eat dog food than anything cooked by Hanji. _

_E: Hanji...Zoe?_

Levi knitted his brows in confusion. Which university did Eren go to again? He couldn't possibly know Hanji any other way, could he?

_L: You know her?_

_E: She's one of my professors. She teaches my class on our local laws and political parties._

_L: Oh, so you're at Trost? Poor you for getting lumbered with ol' shitty glasses._

_E: _[laughing] _I actually quite like Professor Hanji. She comes on a little strong for 9AM, but at least she's always in a good mood. _

This earned yet another smile from Levi, he was glad that Eren liked Hanji... it would make things easier if things ever got serious between them. _Which I'm not counting on..._ But besides Erwin, Hanji was his other best friend and he couldn't really see himself settling down with someone who didn't get along with her. _Settle down? Woah, getting a little ahead of ourselves there aren't we? How about we 'settle' for a second date for now?_ Levi bit his lip in anticipation, trying to find the right words to lead into his invitation.

_L: Yeah, I can imagine. She comes on a little strong at any time of the day, but she's an interesting woman. Oh, I forgot to ask... What are you doing on Wednesday after your classes? _

_E: Nothing, why?  
_Levi sighed. _Is this kid really that dense or is he having me on? _Talking to Eren had helped soothe whatever was keeping him awake, maybe it was Eren, maybe it was just the fact that he was having a conversation for the first time today... either way, he could feel sleep enveloping him- and he welcomed it.

_L: Why do you think, princess? I want to take you out._

_E: I'd like that. _[He could hear the smile in Eren's reply]

_L: Of course you would. Listen, I'm going now... you're boring ass has actually managed to tire me out. Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 7. Don't eat, we're going for dinner, and try to wear something without holes._

He hung up without giving Eren a chance to reply and had barely placed his phone down before being overcome by sleep and finally surrendering.


End file.
